Jack Sparrow
by TortugaTourGuide
Summary: A really dumb story that will become a series. Enjoy!
1. Jack Sparrow

What Jack does on the computer when he's bored...

Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks

Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks

Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks

Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks

Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks

Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks

Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks

Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks

Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks

Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks

Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks

Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks

Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks

Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks

Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks

Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks

Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks

Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks

Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks

Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks

Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks

Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks

Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks

Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks

Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks

Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks

Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks

Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks

Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks

Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks

Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks

Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks

Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks

Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks

Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks

Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks

Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks

Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks

Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks

Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks

Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks

Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks

Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks

Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks

Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks

Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks

Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks

Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks Jack Sparrow rocks


	2. CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow

More of what Jack does when he's bored...

CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks

CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks

CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks

CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks

CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks

CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks

CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks

CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks

CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks

CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks

CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks

CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks

CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks

CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks

CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks

CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks

CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks

CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks

CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks

CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks

CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks

CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks

CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks

CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks

CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks

CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks

CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks

CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks

CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks

CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks

CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks

CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks

CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks

CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks

CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks

CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks

CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks

CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks

CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks

CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks

CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks

CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks

CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks

CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks

CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks

CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks

CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks

CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rocks


	3. Why is the rum always gone?

Even MORE of what Jack does when he's bored.

Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone?

Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone?

Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone?

Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone?

Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone?

Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone?

Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone?

Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone?

Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone?

Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone?

Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone?

Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone?

Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone?

Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone?

Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone?

Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone?

Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone?

Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone?

Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone?

Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone?

Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone?

Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone?

Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone?

Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone?

Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone?

Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone?

Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone?

Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone?

Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone?

Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone?

Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone?

Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone?

Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone?

Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone?

Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone?

Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone?

Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone?

Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone?

Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone?

Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone?

Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone?

Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone?

Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone?

Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone?

Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone?

Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone?

Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone?

Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone?

Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone?

Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone?

Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone? Why is the rum always gone?


End file.
